Ladder leg extenders and levelers are well known in the art. Attention is directed, for instance, to U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,222 to Craig, Jr., wherein a ladder leg extender/leveler is disposed in a sleeve-like arrangement around the outside of a standard ladder leg, and includes a latching mechanism to hold the device in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,976 to Wallick, Jr., also teaches the use of a leveler/extender device associated with a ladder leg, wherein the device is locked in place by clamp plates biased against the leveler/extender by a spring. Another device typical of this art, U.S. Pat. No. 1,733,338 to Enke, teaches a ladder leg leveler/extender wherein the leveler/extender includes a spring-bias and a latch, but wherein the spring is biased to pull the leveler/extender to a retracted position. Extending the device outwardly from the ladder leg then requires effort by the user to act against the retracting bias of the spring. Such effort can be difficult when the user is on uneven ground and burdened by other equipment.
The present invention recognizes the need for a simplified design for ladder leg leveler/extenders which allows for ease of use and economy of design. The unique layout for the instant invention exhibits a simple and economical design, ease of use, as well as additional safety features inherent to the structure.